


Prompted Snippets

by Peggysousfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Anti Steggy, Anti Steve Rogers, F/M, mostly just Peggy and Daniel, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: This is just a series of small and random  prompts I got from tumblr
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Kudos: 24





	1. Peggysous > Steggy #1

Peggy: Why are you so obsessed with me?

Steve: I’m not obsessed with you. I love you!

Peggy: *laughs* You’re obsessed. 

Daniel: Shes right, its obsession

Steve: No its not! We’re in love. There’s a difference.

Peggy and Daniel, share a glance: Obsessed!

Peggy: I’m not in love with you. I moved on and have a life. And it only took me a year. You? You’re still obsessing over a stolen photo after 13 years. Its obsession. What part of that don’t you understand?

Steve: But-

*Peggy snogs Daniel*


	2. Peggysous > Steggy #2

Peggy: I would appreciate it, if you would kiss me right now.

Daniel: Peg, we’re working. We have a mission to prepare for, remember?

Peggy: And when has that ever stopped us? 

Daniel: You know what-

Steve: Could you not please? No one wants to see that.

Natasha: You’re just jealous, Rogers *She laughs*

Peggy: No one asked you to look, now did they? No? Thought not.

Daniel: *laughs*

Peggy: Darling?

Daniel: *huffs* Fine. 

They kiss

Steve: Couldn’t you have left the room?

Peggy: And miss making you uncomfortable? Not a chance :)

Steve: *storms away*

Everyone else: Laughs


	3. Peggysous > Steggy #3

Peggy: Get out!

Steve: Please let me explain.

Peggy: Out!

Steve: It was stupid and dumb. I know that! But Peggy please-

Peggy: If you do not leave this instance I will KICK YOUR ARSE! GET! OUT!

Daniel: *Laughs silently in the corner*

Steve: *leaves*

Peggy: Don’t start.

Daniel: What? Its funny watching him beg * he laughs*

Peggy: *laughs silently* Daniel I’m trying to being serious

Daniel: Of course. Serious, got it. 

Peggy: *Laughs* Its not- Stop it! He kissed my great niece as a means to replace me! If you can even call it that. He knew we were related and yet he still-

*Daniel kisses Peggy*

Peggy: *sighs in relief* Thanks, love. 

Daniel: Always happy to help, amor. :)


	4. Peggysous > Steggy #4

Steve: Is this heaven?

Peggy: Well, judging by your presence here… its hell.

Steve: Oh. So I am dead? 

Peggy: Just shut up so I can get us out of here.

Daniel: Hey, Peg? Do you still have that belt?

Peggy: *Smiles* Indeed I do. And I’m wearing it, do you mind getting it for me?

Daniel: I don’t mind at all *he laughs*

Steve: Belt? Whats a belt gonna-

Daniel and Peggy: Shut up.

(Daniel reaches down and gets the hotwire from her belt and sets them free)

Steve: What about me? You’re just gonna leave me here?  
Peggy: Well you did think this was heaven :)


	5. Peggysous > Steggy #5

Peggy: If you touch me again I’ll put a bullet down your throat.

Steve: I was just trying to help-

Peggy: I will shoot you. I mean it. I will shoot you and make it look like the enemy did it.

Steve: What the HELL did I do wrong?

Daniel: All you have to do is breath. That’s enough.

Steve: *Stares in shock*

Peggy: Get out of my sight

Steve: *Leaves*

Daniel: Gotta admit, he deserved that.

Peggy: I wouldn’t need help if he weren’t such an imbecile. 

Daniel: Here (he helps her with her wound)

Peggy: Thanks Darling 

*Peggy kisses Daniel*


	6. Peggysous > Steggy #6

Steve: You smell like a corpse. Trust me, I’d know.

Peggy: Please, go drown yourself

Daniel: Its not that bad

Tony: Actually it is. You do smell bad Aunt, Peg

Peggy: One more word and I will put all of you in an early grave.

Steve: No you won’t. Look just take a shower it might help-

Peggy: No one asked for your goddamn help Rogers.

Tony: *Laughs*

Steve: You smell! I was just-

Peggy: Just leave, Rogers. Either go to sleep, or go to sleep. It’s not a fucking suggestion.

Daniel and Tony: *laugh hysterically*

Steve: *leaves*

Daniel: C ’mon love, lets get you in the shower

Peggy: So.. your’re joining me?

Daniel: Maybe (He winks)

Tony: Get outta here, ya crazies!

Peggy and Daniel: *kiss* Good night Anthony!

Tony: *laughs*


	7. Peggysous > Steggy #7

Steve: Let’s approach the situation with little less flare the next time.

Peggy: Why the hell would I want to do that?

Daniel: (mumbles under his breath) oh no

Peggy: What makes you think I would ever do that?

Daniel: Uh, Peg?

Peggy: No, Daniel. Honestly what ‘flare’ did I put in the situation?

Steve: You blew up the building!

Peggy: Actually, no. No I didn’t. They did.

Daniel: She’s technically right.

Steve: No she’s not. If she hadn’t gone in like a bull-

Peggy: *laughs* I did what was necessary and with strategy. You were too busy staring like a creeper

Daniel: *laugh*

Steve: No I wasn’t!

Daniel and Peggy: *glare*

Steve: Whatever *leaves*

Peggy: Pig

Daniel: Amor…

Peggy: *laughs and kisses Daniel*


	8. Peggysous > Steggy #8

Steve: I’m tired

Peggy: Then go to sleep

Steve: Not like that, just…life 

Peggy: *rolls her eye* Then take a leap

Steve: Leap? Of what? Faith?

Peggy: Over the bridge :)

Tony: *LMAO* 

Steve: That’s not funny, Tony. Suicide is real and-

Daniel: It was a joke, Rogers. 

Tony: Yeah he’s right, it was a joke. Stop being a sensitive bitch, Steve.

Peggy and Daniel: *Laugh*

Steve: *Leaves*

Peggy: Imbecile. Honestly does he have to take everything so seriously?!

Daniel: Peg. We know you weren’t joking.

Peggy: *shrugs shoulders* So…

Daniel and Tony: *Laugh*

Daniel: I love you, you ass.

Peggy: I’m not an arse. I’m just…allergic to idiots. :) *She gives Daniel a kiss* I love you too <3


	9. Peggysous > Steggy #9

Peggy: It could be worse. 

Steve: You aren’t the one bleeding!

Peggy: Look, you’re still alive. Stop whining.I don’t actually have to do this, you know.

Daniel: I convinced her to do it, so I wouldn’t piss her off if I were you. If you do, she’ll let you bleed out.

Peggy: :)

Steve: I’m just sayin, I- Ow!

Peggy: Then stop moving!

Steve: You did that on purpose!  
Daniel: What?  
Steve: She stabbed my with the needle.

Peggy: Poked, not stabbed. A stab is the reason why you were poked. Now, Keep. Still. *She slaps his shoulder*

Steve: OW!

Daniel: Rogers, she’s seriously about to kill you. Just stop. 

Steve: *Glares*

Peggy: Keep glaring at my husband and I’ll be sure to stab you myself.

Steve: *Grumbles* fine…

Daniel: * Chuckles* Thanks love, but I can handle myself.

Peggy: I know, Darling :) I think its quite clear you can because you aren’t the one that was stabbed. 

Steve: *mumbles* Someone please kill me…


	10. Peggysous > Steggy #10

Peggy: You should be impressed by how low my expectations are when it comes to you.

Steve: Rude much?

Peggy: Would you like me to call somebody for you? You know, someone who actually gives a damn.

Daniel and Natasha: *Laugh*

Steve: Nat!

Natasha: What? It was funny Rogers. 

Daniel: Peg. Was the added snark at the end necessary?

Peggy: What? Its the truth. *she walks to him*

(Daniel kisses Peggy)

Peggy: Mm, now my expectations have risen exponentially ;)

Steve: What the hell!?

Natasha: She is right though. What you did was stupid. Its no wonder her expectations are low

Steve: Nat! It was the only thing I could think of at the time.

Daniel: Seriously? Dying with the plane rather than giving your coordinates and jumping? Seems pretty stupid to me. At least they would have found your body.

Steve: No one asked you!

Peggy: Watch it, Rogers. Or the next time I have a gun in my hand you won’t have a shield to protect you. 

Steve: Whatever…* leaves*

Daniel: Thanks amor. *hugs her form behind*

Peggy: Anytime, darling :)


	11. Peggysous > Steggy #11

Daniel: Okay listen, I know this seems bad, but I promise, it’s not what it looks like.

Peggy: You’re an idiot, but you’re MY idiot.

Daniel: Thanks…I think

Peggy: *laughs and kisses Daniel*

Steve: WTF

Daniel: Uh…sorry?

Peggy: Oh please, darling, you don’t have to apologize. Its a simply mistake that can easily be fixed :)

Steve: Whet the Hell did you do?!

Peggy: Will you stop shouting! Its a mess, it can get cleaned for God’s sake

Daniel: I got distracted and forgot the lid, okay? 

Peggy: Darling it’s fine. You had to take care of Morgan while I was out. I’ve done it countless amount of times

Steve: So you’ve started a blender and it exploded everywhere?

Peggy: Yes, I have.

Steve: This is ridiculous. How do you forget-

Peggy: *throws an apple at his head*

Steve: Ow!

Daniel: Its called I hit the start button and ran to get the baby. When I got back I had to turn it off because it exploded everywhere. That’s how I forgot.

Steve: *shakes his head and leaves* 

Peggy: Arse. (She walks over to Daniel and kisses him,) I love you, my idiot.

Daniel: *laughs* I love you too


	12. Peggysous > Steggy #12

Peggy: Who the hell do you think you are?

Steve: Well-

Peggy: That was rhetorical you bloody wanker!

Daniel: Peggy its not that big a deal

Peggy: Not that big of a- Are you serious?!

Steve: You don’t have to be so dramatic about it. I just asked a simple question. 

Peggy: *hands on hip* A simple question. A simple question?! You questioned a man who has fought and sacrificed for his country, same as you! And not only did he fight, but he lost a part of himself, and that physical part has nothing to do with his capabilities as a government agent! 

Steve: You don’t have to put it like that. I asked how he could possibly be comfortable in the field because he’s..

Peggy: Say it and I will make your fight with Thanos look like child’s play!

Steve: Then what am I suppose to say? Disabled?

Peggy: Get out!

Steve: *Leaves*

Daniel: Was that really necessary, amada? 

Peggy: The next person that questions you or your skill and capability will meet the end of my pistol. He had no right. I don’t care how he tried to ask, it was offensive and rude. I love you and I won’t let anyone treat you unfairly

Daniel: Thanks Peg. I love you too :)

*They kiss* <3


	13. Peggysous #1

Daniel: Why do you always think I’ll share something with you?

Peggy: Because you love me, and I’d steal the whole thing if you wouldn’t. :)

Daniel: Deus, por favor, me ajude

Peggy: God has nothing to do with this, now, give.

Daniel: *grumbles* Fine….greedy

Peggy: And yet you still love me

Daniel: *laughs* 

Peggy: I want to hear you say it. *He stares* Daniel…

Daniel: *laughs* Mi amor, te amo

Peggy: Better. I love you too :)


	14. Peggysous #2

Peggy: A what now?

Daniel: You heard me. Don’t make me repeat my stupidity again.

Peggy: *laughs* But really, darling, what did you say?

Daniel: …I said nothing

Peggy: Daniel, did you really think that…*she laughs* 

Daniel: I know, I’m an idiot. Stop pointing it out, Peg.

Peggy: Darling, you just said the gear shift was the brake

Daniel: *huffs* Its been a long day…

Peggy: *laughs and kisses his cheek* Lets get you home then, Love :)


	15. Peggysous > Steggy #13

Peggy: I should’ve told you when I first found out, but I didn’t want you to leave.

Daniel: Leave? Just because Captain America was found? Why would I leave unless you were lying about how you felt for me.

Peggy: Of course not! I-

Steve: Peggy! There you are, I was looking for you everywhere. *runs to Peggy*

Daniel: Captain Rogers. *offers his hand* Its an honor to finally meet you in person. *they shake hands*

Peggy: Daniel, please. Its not like that.

Daniel: I’m happy for you, Peg. You deserve this. *starts to walks away*

Steve: Did I miss something? 

Peggy: *Glares at Steve* Daniel stop! *runs to Daniel*

Daniel: Peg wha- *She kisses him*

Peggy: I love you, Daniel. Not him…

Daniel: Really? Are you sure you want me? Because-

Peggy: Of course I do! He is nothing to me compared to you. I want you, Daniel. I will always choose you…

Daniel: *smiles* I love you too <3


	16. Peggysous #3

Daniel: What the hell is that and why are you wearing it?

Peggy: Your shirt was in the laundry pile and I couldn’t help but steal it

Daniel: Uh, right…

Peggy: Problem, darling? :)

Daniel: No! Not at all. Your just…

Peggy: Yes…?

Daniel: *laughs* You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?

Peggy: Perhaps…Perhaps not :)

Daniel: I love you, amada. You know that?

Peggy: *laughs* I love you too

*They kiss


	17. Peggysous > Steggy #14

Peggy: Darling, can I borrow that book of yours?

Daniel: Uh, yeah sure. *hands over book*

Peggy: Thank you *tosses book*

Steve: OW!! What the HELL was that for!

Peggy: Sit down before I put you down

Daniel: *laughs*

Steve: Why did you hit me!?!

Peggy: I haven’t slept in three days, so neither should you

Steve: Wha-

Daniel: I wouldn’t if I were you. 

Steve: *Gets up and leaves*

Daniel: I was still reading that, you know.

Peggy: Here you are *gives book back* Thank you for letting me use it. It was very useful :) 

Daniel: *laughs* Glad it helped you on your war path, amor *They kiss* <3


	18. Peggysous #4

Peggy: So… the baby is fine, I want you to know that first, they are absolutely fine.

Daniel: What did you do?

Peggy: Well….

Daniel: Peg. *touches her belly* What did you do?

Peggy: *points at Howard*

Howard: Hey!! It’s not my fault!

Daniel: Stark. What the hell did YOU do?!

Howard: I didn’t…It…-well- She made me do it! (Peggy glares) Peg walked into the lab and saw one of my inventions, she picked it up and demanded to know what it did…so, I showed her.

Daniel: ….and?

Peggy: I may have been, uhm…tossed backwards into the table.

Daniel: WHAT!?!

Peggy: The little one and I are both fine, Darling. I promise!

Daniel: *glares* Your both in trouble for this…😑

Peggy and Howard: We know…


	19. Peggysous #5

Daniel: We cant keep this up forever.

Peggy: *kisses him* Why not?

Daniel: Because we’re at work, a job surrounded by spies!

Peggy: They haven’t figured it out yet, so no worries. :)

Daniel: Peg *another kiss* I think they already have

Peggy: Nonsense. 

Daniel: *pulls away*

Peggy: *groans*

Daniel: Rose has been getting money from each of the agents, ‘inconspicuously’ everyday. For a week. (she sighs) I think they had a bet going on.

Peggy: Bloody hell. So much for us staying a secret.

Daniel: Oh well, nothing we can do about it now ;) (she laughs and kisses him again)


	20. Peggysous > Steggy #15

Steve: Give me a chance.

Peggy: Leave me alone

Steve: I thought you loved me.

Peggy: I don’t love you anymore, at all. I loved the idea of you and what you stood for. There’s a difference!

Steve: Why do you hate me?

Peggy: You’re a disappointment, for starters. You start trouble when it’s unnecessary, you make sexist comments, and your obsessive behavior is the most aggravating.

Steve: I’m not obsessive or sexist!

Peggy: Oh, please! You question my abilities and why I was in the military, you accuses me of sleeping with other men, and you stole my picture WITHOUT my permission and carry it everywhere you go! Daniel would never do ANY of that.

Daniel: What did I do wrong or…What am I being dragged into?

Peggy: (runs to him with a kiss on his lips) Nothing, you’re perfect.

Steve: Seriously?! 

Peggy: I moved on, had a life, started a family and a career. Get over your little school boy crush before I crush you


	21. Peggysous > Steggy #16

Peggy: Its freezing in here

Steve: Here, take my jacket (Tries to wrap it around Peggy)

Peggy: Don’t you dare touch me!

Steve: I can’t exactly help you if you won’t let me

Peggy: I don’t want your bloody help! I made a simple comment. And that comment being I’m freezing because you got us into this mess!

Steve: What are you talking about? We’re trapped in a freezer…

Peggy: Forget it, you’re a fucking arsehole. How could you understand or care about the problems YOU cause. We’re trapped in here because of you!

Steve: No we’re not! I didn’t do anything! All I did was-

Peggy: Breath. Your whole form is a giveaway! (She shivers)

Daniel: Here, amor (Gives her his coat)

Peggy: Thanks darling, that’s some relief :)

Steve: …What’s the difference? I just tried to give you mine. 

Peggy: (snuggles against Daniel) The difference is you aren’t my husband or the love of my life. Don’t ever try to touch me again

Daniel: Peg…

Peggy: No, Daniel. You are the only man allowed to touch me. Now come closer, it’s cold. 

Daniel: Whatever you say, amada. (He smiles)

Steve: The sooner we leave, the better -_-

(Daniel and Peggy kiss to spite him)


	22. Peggysous #6

Daniel: You said you were going to sleep three hours ago. Why are you still awake?

Peggy: I have things I need to do

Daniel: Did you sleep last night? At all?

Peggy: God no, what do you take me for?

Daniel: Come to bed, you need to relax

Peggy: Darling, It’s morning. I’ll sleep tonight. *mumbles* If I have time.

Daniel: Amor… Its Saturday. Come to bed

Peggy: *sighs* Alright, I’m coming

Daniel: *kisses her head* Thank you


	23. Peggysous #7

Peggy: Oi!!

Daniel: What?

Peggy: Where’s my good morning kiss?

Daniel: *laughs* Sorry Peg

(Daniel kisses Peggy)

Peggy: *hums* Much better. Thank you love :)

Daniel: Anything for o amor da minha vida


	24. Peggysous #8

Peggy: I’ve done nothing but good for the people! You play a game and torment them with no emotion. Nothing is personal to you, Dottie.

Dottie: I can tell you each and every name of the people I’ve killed. I always make it personal. You? You wouldn’t know half.

Peggy: Shut up! I fight for my country, and this one to do right by the world. If I need to kill, I do. Only when its necessary.

Dottie: If that were true then why did you shoot my associates in the head when your beloved chief went missing? Was that the ‘necessary’ thing to do?

Peggy: I protect those one’s that I love and fight for what I believe in. Your ‘associates’ Ms. Underwood, were highly trained killers and mobsters that would have torn us apart the moment they saw an opportunity.

*She walks around the table*

Peggy: Now, where is Chief Sousa? And don’t lie. Because if you do and he is not found you will find yourself locked away in an endless abyss as I throw away the key!

Dottie: Peggy…You’re not going to hurt me. You just miss him. Maybe you should just admit how you feel.

Peggy: Where is Chief Sousa. I won’t ask again.

SSR Agent: *bursts open the door* Carter! We got Chief! He’s a little banged up, but…he’s okay.

Peggy: *sighs* Thank God. *SSR Agent leaves*

Dottie: Well would you look at that, your lover is right as rain! Now how about we talk about that deal and I’ll be out of your hair.

Peggy: No. *She quickly packs her things and heads for the door*

Dottie: Well someone’s in a hurry. Are you sure you two aren’t married yet?

Peggy: Goodbye, Dottie. Enjoy prison .

Dottie: Okay fine. I deserve that. But I still get an invitation to your wedding right? *Peggy leaves* See you at your wedding Peg!


	25. Peggysous #9

Daniel: Why aren’t you asleep yet? Its 2 am

Peggy: I can’t sleep

Daniel: Why, what’s wrong? *sits in the bed*

Peggy: Nothing’s wrong, darling. I just can’t sleep without you here.

Daniel: *chuckles* Okay Peg

Peggy: I’m serious, Daniel. Unless you are in this bed with me or holding me, I can’t sleep 

Daniel: Alright amor. Let’s get some rest

(They fall asleep in each others arms)


	26. Peggysous #10

Peggy: It’s New Years, aren’t you going to kiss me?

Daniel: Do we have to kiss at midnight?

Peggy: You better or else I’m not staying the night. ;)

Daniel: Too late, its already morning…

Peggy: Very well. I won’t stay for the rest of New Years morning. *places her hands on her hips, smirking*

Daniel: Are you having a go at me?

Peggy: Me? Of course not. Why would I ever do that? *she starts smiling*

Daniel: *laughs* I love you

(They meet for a loving kiss)

Peggy: That’s more like it 

Daniel: I couldn’t agree more


	27. Peggysous > Steggy #17

Steve: I was meant to die there. But destiny overlooked me, and here we are with a completely fucked up timeline.

Peggy: I wonder who’s fault that is!

Steve: I just wanted to be happy! Why is that so wrong?

Peggy: Because I moved on and had my own bloody life! What sort of selfish person goes back in time to be with someone in which they know lives happily with out them, has a damn family, and kisses their great niece!?!??!

Steve: It didn’t mean anything, Peg! I swear!!

Peggy: Then why did you do it? Hmm??? Especially AFTER my god damn funeral?!

Steve: It just happened. She-(sighs) Its not what you think it is. Okay? I tried to move on, but I couldn’t. I love you, Peggy! And I always have.

Peggy: And what about my other life? My family? My bloody husband!?! You went back in time so we could have this dance, kiss me, and then tell me about this ENTIRELY different world where things were meant to be?!

Steve: Not meant to be, Peggy. Just different. You still have that life with Daniel, but now-

Peggy: Daniel?? (groans) Daniel is my husband and the father of my children?? And you changed that?!??!? What the HELL is wrong with you!

Steve: Wait-You know him still?

Peggy: Of course I do!! We work together and he’s one of my best friends!! You- Ugh!!

Steve: But you’re just friends though…right?

Peggy: I’m beginning to question whether we should be more at the moment.

Steve: Look, I’m sorry! I could have not said anything, but I did. Doesn’t that count for something?

Peggy: It was on accident, Rogers, because I asked about that damn watch.

Steve: I’m really sorry, Peggy. I just wanted to have a fresh start.

Peggy: By erasing what I had and creating a new timeline to make yourself happy!? Get out!

Steve: But, Peg-

Peggy: OUT! (Steve leaves) Bloody wanker…

(Peggy goes to make a phone call)

Daniel: Hello?

Peggy: Daniel! Are you free this evening? I was hoping we could grab that drink…


	28. Peggysous #11

Daniel: Do me a favor and don’t start a war while I’m gone

Peggy: I won’t, I promise.

Daniel: Peg…

Peggy: (Laughs) I swear it. I’ll make no trouble while you’re in DC. The office is safe under my supervision.

Daniel: Okay…I’m trusting you

(Peggy playfully shoves Daniel)

Peggy: Oh ha bloody ha.

Daniel: (He laughs) I love you Peg

Peggy: I love you too (They kiss) Just come back to me.

Daniel: Always.


	29. Peggysous #12

Peggy: What’s your favorite thing in this whole world?

Daniel: What’s yours?

Peggy: Let’s say it on a count from three. 3…2…1…

Daniel: You!

Peggy: Red velvet cupcakes!

Daniel: *Frowns*

Peggy: *Shocked*

Daniel: *lip wobbles*

Peggy: Darling, you’re not a thing

Daniel: oh, right

Peggy, internally: phew, that was close


	30. Peggysous #13

Daniel: *has a black eye*

Peggy:*looks at him sternly* WHAT DID YOU DO?! NO, DON’T ANSWER THAT. I DON’T WANT TO KNOW. BUT! LET ME JUST TELL YOU THAT I’M VERY DISAPPOINTED. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU! YOU-

Daniel: I-i’m sorry!

Peggy: *glares*

Daniel: *is super sad*

Peggy: 

Daniel:

Peggy: *clears throat* did you win?

Daniel: *perks up* Hell yeah!

Peggy: *laughs* Alright…Maybe I’m not too angry

Daniel: Really!?

Peggy: But your still in trouble Mister!

Daniel: *pouts* Yeah I had that coming


	31. Peggysous #14

Daniel: *flatly* Don’t brood

Peggy: *defensively* I don’t brood

Daniel: *slings arm over Peggy’s shoulder* Yes you do, and that’s the face you make when you’re brooding.

Peggy: *tries to go stoic*

Daniel: That’s a cute pout.

Peggy: *aggravated*

Daniel: Also, you’re growling.

Peggy: Am not!

Daniel: Are too

Peggy: *grunts*

Daniel:

Peggy: Hold me

Daniel: *chuckles* Come here, Peg


	32. Peggysous #15

Civilian: *flirts with Daniel*

Peggy: *staring at them silently*

Jack: You’re really quiet today, Carter.

Peggy: *still staring* Nobody plans a murder out loud.

Jack: Daniel might not be happy with that. I know I wouldn’t be. That’s a lot of paper work

Peggy: *glares at Jack* You know what, Thompson-

Daniel: Okay, I got the information we needed for- uh...why are you looking at me like that?

Peggy: *glares at Daniel*

Daniel: What’d I do?

Jack: You might just wanna drop this one, Danny boy.

Daniel: *ignores Jack* Peg, what’s wro-

Peggy: *storms off* Let’s go, we have a case to wrap up

Daniel: What the hell was that all about?

Jack: You’re wife has jealousy problems. That’s what happened. Hope you have insurance.

Daniel: What? Why??

Jack: Cause...you keep that up and Peggy’s gonna kill you

Daniel: *shocked* That was her idea!

Jack: *pats Daniel’s back and walks away* You might want to think about insurance. Just to be safe.

Daniel: What the actual hell... *sighs and follows them* God help me


	33. Peggysous #16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honors of Valentines Day in a few days, here's some Valentine Day prompt snippets :)

Peggy: I guess that you could say that I am a hopeless romantic.

Daniel: I would have just stopped at hopeless.

Peggy: OI! I am not!

Daniel: Peg…you just caused a bomb to blow up and it coincidentally turned into a firework of hearts

Peggy: Maybe it wasn’t a coincidence

Daniel: *stares*

Peggy: *crosses her arms*

Daniel: *crosses his arms*

Peggy: Bloody hell! Alright I didn’t mean to. But you do have to admit this is perfect for the holiday

Daniel: *laughs* Yeah it does fit Valentines Day. But that doesn’t mean you didn’t blow up the factory

Peggy: *grumbles* I didn’t mean to!

Daniel: Still doesn’t count

Peggy: You know what, you get to make dinner tonight

Daniel: *chuckles* You say that like somethings changed

Peggy: *storms off*

Daniel: *laughs* Love you Peg!

Peggy: *glares and waits at the car*

Daniel: Okay okay I’m coming. *mumbles* Ela não pode pegar uma piada

Peggy: I heard that!!

Daniel: Dammit😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> ela não pode pegar uma piada = she can't catch a joke


	34. Peggysous #17

Peggy: Why are there roses all over the bed?

Daniel: uh… Valentines day?

Peggy: You can tidy that mess up.

Daniel: okay, but- do you like it?

Peggy: Daniel, why would I like the fact there is a mess everywhere?

Daniel:

Peggy:

Daniel: Because its suppose to be romantic!

Peggy: I love the gesture, darling. But really we already have our hands full with the children. They make a large enough mess as it is.

Daniel: Peg, the kids are with the Jarvis’s. This is literally the only mess in the house… Its suppose to make you happy not give you anxiety😐

Peggy: *sighs then laughs* You’re right, I’m sorry.

*She walks over to him and places a kiss on his lips*

Peggy: Better?

Daniel: Much better.


	35. Peggysous #18

Daniel: If the kids don’t look like you, I will ask for a refund.

Peggy: (laughs) Daniel you can’t do that!

Daniel: (Smirks) Watch me

Peggy: Darling what am I going to do with you. Our children will look like either of us, that’s not a bad thing.

Daniel: Yeah but they have to look like you. I’m a mess

Peggy: Yes, but you’re my mess and I love you

(They kiss)

Peggy: I love your ears, your hair, your face... I love all of you. Our children will be blessed with your resemblance.

Daniel: (Sighs) Okay Okay, if you say so

Peggy: I never say what I don’t mean, you know that

Daniel: (Laughs) I know. I love you too


End file.
